Multi-chip semiconductor devices may comprise one or more integrated circuit dice and/or one or more other components, such as, for example, surface mount components. The various dice and/or other components may be electrically connected to each other and/or to external electrical connections by way of a leadframe, for one example. The leadframe may include pins, bumps, and/or other electrically conductive elements to permit the semiconductor device to interface with external devices and/or components. Such semiconductor devices may be housed in and/or protected by a package, such as, for example, plastic or other material encapsulating the one or more dice and/or other components. The pins, bumps, and/or other electrically conductive elements may extend through the package material to permit the one or more dice and/or other components to interface with external devices. Multi-chip semiconductor devices may be utilized in a very wide range of applications, including, for example, tire pressure monitoring systems and the like where configurability, reliability and/or durability may be key concerns.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of claimed subject matter defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.